Twilight And Shadow
by Luthien Amarie
Summary: König Elessar und Arwen Undómiel haben zuletzt die Welt verlassen - nun kommt die Zeit der Herrschaft ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes, Eldarion. Doch diese soll nicht so ruhig verlaufen, wie er und das Volk es sich gewünscht hatten...
1. Prolog

_Hier nun also meine erste Veröffentlichung aus FanFiction.net - da bin ich doch mal gespannt, ob mein Werk irgendwelche Leser findet...  
  
Es gilt natürlich das Selbe wie in jeder anderen FanFic auch: Einige Charaktere und die meisten Schauplätze sind nicht mein Eigentum oder Gedankengut, sondern das von Professor J.R.R. Tolkien (und sicherlich /nicht/ von Peter Jackson), aufmerksame Leserund Kenner Mittelerdes werden jedoch wahrscheinlich auch bei den von mir selbst kreierten Charaktere Ähnlichkeiten mit bereits existierenden Personen finden können - nein, die sind meistens nicht zufällig, sondern rühren daher, dass ich mich von irgendwo inspirieren lassen musste, um Personen zu erschaffen, die eines auf Tolkiens Schöpfung basierenden Werkes würdig sind.  
  
Über Reviews jeglicher Art würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen - es würde mir beweisen, dass zumindest irgendjemand dies hier liest....  
  
Nun, dann will ich euch mal nicht länger aufhalten und wünsche viel Spaß beim Verschlingen (oder auch nicht...) dieses Werkes!  
  
Achja, eine Kleinigkeit noch: Updates werden wohl ziemlich langsam erfolgen, da ich selbst eine schwer beschäftigte Schülerin bin und äußerst selten dazu komme, etwas zu schreiben - und wenn ich mal Zeit finde, kriege ich meistens nicht mehr zu Stande als ein oder zwei Absätze - also, habt Geduld mit mir. ^^,  
  
Nun aber wirklich zur Story..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Twilight And Shadow**

**Prolog**

Die hinter dem Gebirge untergehende Sonne hatte die ganze herbstliche Ebene zu seinen Füßen in ein rotes Licht getaucht. Das faszinierende Farbenspiel, welches auf dem Laub der langsam verwelkenden Bäume Ithiliens vor sich ging, ließ es beinahe so erscheinen, als würde die Ebene in Flammen stehen, doch der kühle Lufthauch, der sein Gesicht streifte, verdeutlichte dem jungen Mann, das dem nicht so wahr.

Gedankenversunken stand er dort, hoch oben auf dem Plateau von Minas Tirith, die Arme auf die aus weißem Stein gemeißelte Brüstung gelehnt, und blickte über die Ebene, hinüber nach Osgiliath, der Stadt in der Mitte des Anduin, der nun aussah, als würde es unter der Wasseroberfläche brennen... Ein leises Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen. Was war heute nur los? Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Doch was? Es war beinahe beängstigend... Sein Gefühl hatte ihn noch nie getäuscht, und doch war es so still gewesen. Nun brach die Nacht herein, und immer noch war nichts geschehen.

"Es ist zum Verzweifeln...", sagte der Schwarzhaarige, leise, nur zu sich selbst. Seine sturmgrauen Augen rissen sich nun von der Ebene los und wandten sich zum rötlichen, von Wolkenfetzen durchzogenen Himmel. Über Mordor schienen auch nach fast 120 Jahren noch dunkle Wolken zu hängen... Nein, keine Wolken, es schien einfach, als sei dieses Land dunkler. Niemand lebte dort - niemand wollte dort leben, auch nicht, nachdem Sauron vernichtet und seine ganze Brut von Orks, Wargen und sonstigen Bestien ausgerottet war. Ein kaltes, ödes Land, in dem höchstens noch huschende Schatten waren - oder solche, die ihre Existenz zu verbergen suchten.

Lange noch stand er so, und der Mond hatte seine Bahn nun bis hoch an den Himmel gezogen, als er Schritte hinter sich gewahrte. Er blickte über die Schulter und erblickte dort einen der Wächter, der eilig auf ihn zukam.

Eldarion! Herr, der König verlangt, Euch zu sprechen!, rief er schon aus einigen Metern Entfernung. Der Angesprochene wandte sich nun ganz um und richtete sich auf. Er war hochgewachsen und überragte den Soldaten um etwa einen Kopf, obwohl dieser ebenfalls nicht kleinwüchsig war.

Vater? Was wünscht er? Der Prinz klang etwas skeptisch - normalerweise waren die Boten Elessars nicht so eilig. Ob irgendetwas passiert war?

Er hat sich mit Frau Undómiel ins Haus der Könige begeben... Er will sich zur Ruhe legen, Herr, und Euch die Königswürde übertragen. Eldarions Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten des Anderen etwas und sein Gesicht schien blasser zu werden.

Noch bevor sein Gegenüber reagieren konnte, war der Schwarzhaarige schon an ihm vorbei gestürmt, in Richtung des Hauses der Könige. Sein langer, cremefarbener Umhang flatterte hinter ihm, seine ledernen Stiefel verursachten dumpfe Geräusche auf dem Boden. Das konnte nicht sein... Nein, sein Vater konnte sie nicht einfach verlassen! Was würde das Volk ohne den König sein? Nichts... Sie würden ihre Hoffnung, ihre Stütze verlieren, und er, Eldarion, Elessars Sohn, war noch nicht reif für das Amt des Königs. Ja, er zählte genug Jahre, aber war es nicht etwas Anderes als das Alter, was einen König auszeichnete? Noch viele andere Dinge schossen ihm durch den Kopf, Erinnerungen, Fragen, während er zum Haus der Könige rannte und die kalte Luft ihm ins Gesicht schlug.

Als er endlich das große, zweiflüglige Tor erreichte, welches das Haus der Könige für Fremde verschloss, stieß er es regelrecht mit einem Satz nach vorne auf, sodass die Torflügel weit aufschwangen.

Seine Schritte noch etwas beschleunigend, hastete der Thronerbe Gondors zum Bett seines Vaters, an dem auch seine Mutter und seine drei Schwestern Ethuilwen, Meriliell und Anorwen wachten. Er ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken, griff nach seiner Hand und berührte sie mit seiner Stirn. Doch als er die Lippen öffnete, um einige Worte an ihn zu richten, unterbrach der sterbende König ihn.

Sprich nicht, Eldarion. Mein Herz weiß, welche Worte du zu sagen verlangst. Dein Herz jedoch sollte wissen, dass ich deinen Bitten und deinem Flehen nicht nachkommen kann. Die Zeit meiner Herrschaft ist vorbei, mein Sohn, und so soll deine Herrschaft beginnen. Es war, als hätte der König einen Zauber über ihn gesprochen - kein Wort wollte mehr über die Lippen des Prinzen kommen. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an, und er war seines Körper nicht mehr Herr, sondern saß einfach nur schweigend da, den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt, während sich König Elessar noch ein letztes Mal aufsetze, um seinem Sohn die Zeichen der Herrschaft zu übergeben.

Empfange die Flügelkrone von Gondor, und das Zepter von Annúminas. Vom heutigen Tage sollst du König sein, Eldarion. König der westlichen Reiche, und König derjenigen des schönen Volkes, die noch an diesen Gestaden weilen. Doch nun geh, Sohn der Eldar, geh und nimm deine Schwestern mit dir - dieser Abschied ist nicht für euch bestimmt, auch wenn ich euch über alle Maßen liebe, Hîn o Undómiel a Elessar.

Wie von etwas Anderem als seinem Willen gelenkt, erhob sich Eldarion wieder. Er ergriff das Zepter von Annúminas und die Flügelkrone, küsste die Stirn seines Vaters flüchtig und blickte dann zu seinen schönen Schwestern.

Ethuilwen, Meriliell, Anorwen... Tolo. Ethuilwen, seine ältere Schwester, war die erste, die sich rührte. Sie strich ihre langen, dunklen Locken zurück, raffte ihr helles, mit Blumen besticktes Gewand und ging mit stolzem, aufrechten Schritt, hinter dem sie ihre Trauer zu verbergen suchte, an ihrem Vater und dem Bruder vorbei, die grünen Augen von Tränen verschleiert. Meriliell, die nur etwa fünf Jahre jünger war als Eldarion selbst, wischte sich flüchtig mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, strich eine Strähne ihres Schattenhaares, welche sich aus dem kunstvollen Zopf gelöst hatte, zurück und kniete sich nochmals kurz zu ihrem Vater. Sie hauchte mit ihren rosigen Lippen einen Kuss auf seine Stirn, ergriff seine Hand und flüsterte mit brüchiger Stimme:

Namárië, atar... Dann machte auch sie sich auf, die Halle zu verlassen, anders als ihre ältere Schwester rannte sie jedoch, wobei das Rascheln ihres roten, samtenen Kleides beinahe lauter war als die Schritte ihrer kleinen, zierlichen Füße; von den der Schwestern war sie die grazilste.

Als Letzte trat schließlich Anorwen an das Lager ihres Vaters, die strahlendste der Töchter Undómiels. Ihr Haar war golden, so wie das ihrer Großmutter Celebrían, die sie jedoch nie kennengelernt hatte, ihre Augen waren so blau wie die Augen Elronds, und ihre schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt - sie war fast so groß wie Eldarion selbst - hüllte sie in strahlend weiße oder goldene Gewänder. Auch schien sie die weiseste der drei Frauen zu sein, obwohl sie die Jüngste war. Sie war wahrlich eine würdige Nachkommin Elronds und Galadriels, die das elbische Licht in sich zu tragen schien, obgleich sie sterblich war.

Namárië! Feallai hirathach Valimar. Feallai taer le chirathach han. Namárië! Es waren Worte, die Eldarion noch lange in Erinnerung behielt - ein Teil des Liedes, welches ihr Vater gerne gesungen hatte. Ursprünglich stammte es von Frau Galadriel, die es in der alten Sprache der Elben, in Quenya, gesungen hatte, als die Ringgemeinschaft, mit der sein Vater große Taten vollbracht hatte, aus Lothlórien geschieden war, dem goldenen Wald, in dem nun nur noch Stille herrschte. Auch Anorwen verließ nun das Haus der Könige, und Eldarion folgte ihr, seine Eltern allein zurücklassend. Er schloss das Tor hinter sich, verharrte jedoch davor, während sich die drei elbengleichen Frauen schweigend zurückzogen. Zu groß war ihre Trauer, als dass sie hätten sprechen können, und so begaben sie sich schweigend zum weißen Baum Gondors, der in den letzten Tage einige seiner Blüten wie ein Vorbote verloren hatte, und erwarteten dort die Rückkehr ihrer Mutter und des Bruders, des neuen Königs des Westens. Dieser wurde indessen der Zeuge der letzten Worte, die sein Vater und seine Mutter miteinander sprachen.

Frau Undómiel, sagte Elessar leise, die Stunde ist wahrlich schwer, aber das stand schon fest an dem Tag, als wir uns unter den weißen Birken in Elronds Garten trafen, wo sich jetzt niemand ergeht. Und als wir auf dem Berg Cerin Amroth dem Schatten und der Dämmerung entsagten, fanden wir uns mit diesem Schicksal ab. Geht mit Euch selbst zu Rate, Geliebte, und fragt Euch, ob Ihr wirklich wollt, dass ich warte, bis ich erschlaffe und unmännlich und einfältig von meinem Thron herunterfalle. Nein, Herrin, ich bin der letzte der Númenorer und der letzte König der Altvorderenzeit; und mir ist nicht nur eine Lebenspanne gegeben worden, die dreimal so lang ist wie die der Menschen von Mittelerde, sondern auch das Vorrecht, nach meinem Belieben zu gehen und die Gabe zurückzugeben. Daher will ich jetzt schlafen. Eldarion ballte bei diesen Worten die Fäuste. Ja, der letzte wahre König verließ nun die Welt, und niemand würde je wieder so herrschen können. Jeder würde bei dem Versuch scheitern, egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte oder wie weise er sein möge. Während er so dachte, sprach Aragorn jedoch weiter:

Ich spreche Euch keinen Trost zu, denn es gibt keinen Trost für solchen Schmerz in den Kreisen der Welt. Die letzte Entscheidung liegt vor Euch: zu bereuen und zu den Anfurten zu gehen und die Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsamen Tage mit in den Westen zu nehmen, die dort immerwährend sein wird, aber nie mehr als Erinnerung; oder aber das Schicksal der Menschen auf Euch zu nehmen. Doch Arwen erwiderte:

Nein, lieber Herr, die Entscheidung ist längst getroffen. Jetzt gibt es kein Schiff, das mich dort hinbringen könnte, und ich muss fürwahr das Schicksal der Menschen auf mich nehmen, ob ich will oder nicht: den Verlust und die Stille. Doch das sage ich Euch, König von Númenor, bisher habe ich die Geschichte Eures Volkes und seinen Sturz nicht verstanden. Als mutwillige Narren verachtete ich sie, doch nun endlich habe ich Mitleid mit ihnen. Denn wenn dies wirklich, wie die Eldar sagen, die Gabe des Einen an die Menschen ist, dann ist es bitter, sie zu empfangen. Eldarion hörte am Klang ihrer Stimme, dass sie weinte - etwas, was seine Mutter nur selten tat. Er selbst hatte sie in den neunzig Jahren seines Lebens nur ein einziges Mal Tränen vergießen sehen...

So scheint es, sprach nun wieder Aragorn, Doch lasst nicht zu, dass wir, die wir einst den Schatten und den Ring zurückwiesen, bei der letzten Prüfung unterliegen. In Kummer müssen wir gehen, doch nicht in Verzweiflung. Schaut! Wir sind nicht für immer an die Kreise der Welt gebunden, und jenseits von ihnen ist mehr als nur Erinnerung. Lebt wohl!

Estel! Estel!, rief da die Königin. Dann herrschte eine Weile völlige Stille, bevor Eldarion seine Mutter leise schluchzen hörte. Nun hatte er seine Familie wirklich verlassen... Seine Augen brannten und sein Magen fühlte sich flau an, als der neue Herrscher das Haus der Könige endlich hinter sich ließ und zu seinen Schwestern ging, um ebenfalls auf Arwen zu warten.

Lange hatten die Geschwister an den Wurzeln des Baumes verharrt, schweigend, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, als schließlich leise Schritte vom Haus der Könige an ihre Ohren getragen wurden. Schnell erhoben sich die Trauernden, um ihrer Mutter entgegenzugehen, doch in der Sekunde, in der sie Frau Undómiel erblickten, gefror jede ihrer Bewegungen und sie rührten sich nicht weiter. Eine weitere Welle der Trauer überkam die Königskinder, als sie in das Gesicht der geliebten Mutter blickten: Die Schönheit, die sie dort immer gesehen hatten, war nun verschleiert und verdunkelt von Leid; die Liebe, die immer aus den grauen Augen gesprochen hatte, war tiefer Trauer gewichen. Beinahe stumpf wirkte die Erscheinung der Königin Gondors nun, doch gleichzeitig bot sich ihren Nachkommen der traurigste Anblick ihres Lebens - nie hatten sie solche Verzweiflung gesehen, und nie wieder würden sie es.

Hîn Elessar,, sagte sie leise, Nun ist die Zeit gekommen, Abschied zu nehmen... Noch bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, schluchzte Meriliell, die ihre Mutter mehr liebte als alle ihrer Geschwister, auf und warf sich auf den Boden vor Arwens Füßen, ihre Hand ergreifend und an ihre Wange drückend.

Law, naneth... Geh nicht.... Ein trauriges Lächeln streifte die Lippen der Angesprochenen und sie ließ sich zu ihrer Tochter auf die Knie sinken.

Meriliell... Es gibt für mich nun nichts mehr in der Welt, das mich zum Bleiben bewegen könnte. Ich liebe euch, meine Kinder, doch zu groß ist mein Leid, als dass ich noch Freude finden könnte. Die Welt ist grau und kalt für mich geworden... Erneut schluchzte Meriliell auf und vergrub das Gesicht schließlich in den Händen.

Wohin gehst du?, fragte Eldarion sie leise, während sich Anorwen zu ihrer am Boden kauernden Schwester kniete, sie tröstend in den Arm nehmend. Der Blick Undómiels fiel auf ihn und der neue Herrscher musste schlucken, um den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals bildete, zu verbannen.

Dorthin, wo mein Schicksal besiegelt wurde. Dort, wo ich der Dämmerung entsagte, will ich meine letzte Ruhestätte finden. Mit einem leichten Nicken signalisierte ihr Sohn, dass er verstanden hatte und sie trat lächelnd etwas näher an ihn heran.

Namárië, Eldarion... Werde ein guter Herrscher und kümmere dich um deine Schwestern. Sie streckte die zarten, blassen Hände aus, umschloss sein Gesicht damit und hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn, dann umarmte sie jede ihrer Töchter, gab jeder von ihnen noch eine Weisheit mit auf den weiteren Weg und verschwand schließlich lautlos aus Minas Tirith. Niemand sah die Wege, die sie nahm, und niemand hielt Arwen Undómiel auf ihrem Weg nach Lothlórien auf, wo sie sich auf Cerin Amroth niederlegte und noch bevor der Frühling das nächste Mal erwachte, die Welt verließ und jenem, für den sie Alles aufgegeben hatte, in die Ungewissheit jenseits der westlichen Lande folgte.

Eldarion verharrte lange in der Dunkelheit Minas Tiriths. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen, doch keine Sterne beleuchteten das Plateau und den weißen Baum. Er blickte hinab auf die Krone und das Zepter, welche er immer noch in Händen hielt, und verhaarte lange in Gedanken, bevor er sich schließlich rührte. Es dämmerte schon, als er herumfuhr und entschlossenen Schrittes den Thronsaal betrat, dicht gefolgt von seinen Schwestern, die ihn die ganze Zeit über schweigend beobachtet hatten. Doch der junge König nahm ihre Anwesenheit kaum wahr, als er vor dem großen Thron Gondors niederkniete, das Zepter beiseite legte und sich die Krone aufs Haupt setzte, zögerlich und vorsichtig als fürchte er, unter ihrem Gewicht zusammenzubrechen. Kurz schloss er die Augen, atmete einige Male tief durch und erhob sich dann wieder, sich zu seiner verbliebenen Familie herumdrehend. Er ließ seinen Blick über die einerseits irritierten, andererseits stolzen Gesichter seiner Schwestern gleiten, nahm noch einige tiefe Atemzüge mehr und sagte dann:

Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta! Oft schon hatte er sie gehört, doch niemals hätte er daran gedacht, dass es schon so bald an ihm sein würde, sie auszusprechen, so wie es sein Vater am Ende des dritten Zeitalters getan hatte. Noch ein Mal ließ er sich kurz auf die Knie sinken, um das Zepter zu ergreifen, dann erhob er sich wieder und verließ die Halle mit stolz erhobenem Haupt, schweigend an seinen Schwestern vorbeischreitend, um sich in seine Gemächer zu begeben. So begann die Herrschaft Eldarions, des Letzten der großen Könige des Westens.


	2. Kapitel 1: Viele Begegnungen

_So, hier ist nun also das erste Kapitel von Twilight And Shadow - mehr oder weniger der Auftakt des Ganzen... Bis die Handlung richtig ins Rollen kommt, dauert es allerdings noch eine Weile (will sagen bis mindestens zum dritten Kapitel). Da muss sich die liebe Leserschaft (sofern sie existiert) also noch ein wenig gedulden... ^.~_

_An dieser Stelle nochmal ein kleines Dankeschön an Arlessiar und Strumpfhase für die lieben Reviews. Hab mich echt darüber gefreut und wurde dazu angespornt, schnell weiter zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, ich kann eure Erwartungen mit diesem Kapitel zumindest halbwegs erfüllen. ^^,_

_Besonderer Dank geht jedoch an white_shark - dafür, dass sie sich dazu bereit erklärt hat, mein Geschreibsel als Betaleserin zu korrigieren. Erstaunlich, wie viele Tippfehler man doch noch einbaut, auch, wenn man extrem darauf achtet, dass auch ja alles stimmt ^^, _

_Die Schauplätze der Handlung sowie einige der Personen sind auch immer noch nicht mein Gedankengut, sondern bleiben das geistige Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien und das rechtliche Eigentum von Tolkien Enterprises. Und dies wird sich auch nie ändern, so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche ^^,_

_So, nun aber weiter mit der Story..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Twilight And Shadow**

**Kapitel 1: Viele Begegnungen**

Der Reiter hielt geradewegs auf das Tor der Stadt zu. Die Sonnenstrahlen, welche durch das wieder erblühende Laubwerk drangen, warfen bizarre und faszinierende Schatten auf das Fell des weißen Rosses und wurden gleichzeitig von dem teilweise unter dem langen, nachtblauen Kapuzenmantel verborgenen Kettenhemd reflektiert. Die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, hielt die Person den Blick gen Boden gerichtet, die Führung völlig ihrem Reittier überlassend. Erst, als dieses seinen Schritt verlangsamte und schließlich zum Stehen kam, blickte der Reiter auf. Er hatte die weiße Stadt endlich erreicht - ob sein Bruder wohl auch schon angekommen war?

Das Tor wurde dem Fremden ohne Misstrauen geöffnet - es herrschten ruhige Zeiten und seit der letzte Ork in Ithilien gesichtet - und getötet - worden war, waren beinahe fünfzig Jahre ins Land gezogen. Für ihn bedeutete diese Zeit nichts, gemessen an der Länge seines bisherigen Lebens, doch dies hier waren Menschen - und für Menschen waren fünfzig Jahre mehr als die Hälfte ihrer Lebensspanne. Einige Male hatte er sich schon gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, ein so kurzes Leben zu führen, doch hatte er sich damit abgefunden, die Antwort nie zu erhalten - nicht innerhalb der Kreise der Welt.

Herr, willkommen in der weißen Stadt! Ein Wächter zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Ankömmlings auf sich, indem er sich leicht verneigte und ihn klar und deutlich begrüßte. Der Angesprochene nickte ihm leicht zu. Dann lehnte er sich etwas nach vorne und flüsterte einige Worte an das Ohr seines Pferdes, die der Wächter nicht verstand, obwohl er sie deutlich hörte.

Ath tham archam , Alagos. Das Tier wieherte kurz und warf den Kopf zurück, dann trabte es zielsicher über die Hauptstraße in Richtung des Plateaus. Etwas verwirrt folgten die Augen des Wächters dem Tier, dann schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf. Dies war schon der zweite elbische Reiter, der die Stadt innerhalb kurzer Zeit erreichte - was nur wollten diese ganzen Fremden in der Feste?

Als der Reiter schließlich die siebte Stufe der Stadt erreicht hatte, ließ er sich anmutig und geschmeidig vom Rücken des weder gesattelten noch gezäumten Rosses gleiten und klopfte ihm dankend auf den Hals. Gefolgt von seinem vierbeinigen Begleiter, trat er schließlich auf das Plateau hinaus und erblickte zum ersten Mal seit Langem Ecthelions Turm und den weißen Baum von Gondor - doch ihm war, als würde ein Schatten über diesem sonst so wundervollen Ort hängen. Es war ihm, als könne er immer noch den Schmerz der Hinterbliebenen Aragorns fühlen, der sich wie ein Nebel über de weitläufigen Platz gelegt hatte. Mit ausgreifenden Schritten hielt er auf den weißen Turm zu, darum bemüht, die düsteren Gedanken zumindest für eine Weile aus seinem Kopf verbannen zu können, und betrat schließlich den Thronsaal.

Als er das große Tor aufstieß, blickte Eldarion, der gebeugt auf seinem Thron verharrte, auf. Sein Gesicht, schön wie eh und je, jedoch von Trauer und Sorgen gezeichnet, machte einen überraschend schnellen Wandel durch: Der erschrockene Ausdruck, der sich dort gezeigt hatte, als sich das Portal unverhofft geöffnet hatte, wich Überraschung und Irritation und wandelte sich schließlich zu Misstrauen gegenüber diesem Neuankömmling. Als dieser jedoch die dunkle Kapuze zurückschlug, hellte sich die Miene des jungen Königs auf. Er erhob sich von seinem Thron und stieg schnell die Stufen hinab, um ihn gebührend zu begrüßen.

, entkam es ihm freudig, als er dem Anderen eine kurze Umarmung schenkte, um ihn dann mit nahezu strahlenden Augen zu mustern - es war eines der ersten Male seit dem Tod seines Vaters vor mehreren Monaten, dass die Bekümmernis aus den sturmgrauen Iriden verschwand.

Mae govannen, Eldarion. Es ist lange her. Der hochgewachsene Elb musterte seinen Gegenüber aus Augen, die ebenso grau waren wie die seiner Schwester, Arwen. Er strich eine Strähne des langen, nachtschwarzen Haares, das sein fein geschnittenes, schönes Gesicht umrahmte, zurück und lächelte leicht.

Du hast dich seit damals wirklich verändert... Ja, du bist zu einem stolzen Mann herangewachsen. Der König erwiderte das Lächeln und gab zurück:

  
Du hast dich kein Bisschen verändert, ebensowenig wie dein Bruder. Elladan wandte den Blick kurz ab und ließ ihn beinahe träumerisch durch die große Halle schweifen. Etwas abwesend wirkend sagte er schließlich:

Ja... Das Geschenk der Erstgeborenen. Elrohir ist bereits angekommen? Eldarion nickte und bemühte sich, dem Blick seines Onkels zu folgen - er scheiterte kläglich. Selbst, wenn er vom selben Blute war, so würde er das Wesen der Elben wohl nie verstehen können. Niemand konnte das. Schließlich nickte er.

Vor einigen Tagen, ja. Gehen wir zu ihm... Er hält sich zur Zeit bei meinen Schwestern auf. Der Jüngere deutete auf das große, zweiflüglige Tor, welches zum Thronsaal führte und ging schließlich mit stolzen, jedoch bedachten Schritten darauf zu. Elladan beobachtete ihn kurz und stellte dann mit einem leichten Lächeln fest, dass der Junge seinem Vater nicht unähnlich zu sein schien - ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass er ein weiser König werden würde.

Ja, deine Schwestern... Wie geht es ihnen? Sie haben sich sicherlich zu zauberhaften Damen gewandelt. Sein Nebenmann nickte leicht.

Ja, das haben sie - besonders Anorwen. Du solltest sie sehen! Sie ist wohl das Abbild Galadriels geworden... Nicht ohne Stolz sprach er diese Worte aus - Eldarion liebte seine Schwestern und hatte in ihnen schon immer treue Freundinnen und Ratgeberinnen gesehen. Der Elb an seiner Seite nickte jedoch nur leicht.

Sie ist vom selben Blut. Es erstaunt mich ohnehin, dass Galadriels Wesen nur in ihr so deutlich zu Tage tritt... Die anderen drei Geschwister scheinen eher die Eigenschaften und Art meines Vaters aufzuweisen. Er ließ seinen Blick hinaus über die Ebene schweifen und verengte die Augen etwas, als diese schließlich an Mordor hängen blieben. Es war seltsam... Mordor war leergefegt, nur noch eine Einöde, und dennoch schien es ihm, als würde wieder ein Schatten dort aufsteigen. Doch all dies würde ihn bald nicht mehr betreffen - keines der Ereignisse Mittelerdes würde das.

Nun... Immerhin ist das Blut Elronds stärker in meiner Familie vertreten. Eldarion kannte die Geschichte seiner Familie - er wusste von allem seit dem Ende der Juwelenkriege und der Entscheidung der Brüder Elrond und Elros. Einerseits war er stolz darauf, andererseits fühlte er sich seit dem Dahinscheiden Aragorns unter stetigen Druck gesetzt - was, wenn er der großen Vergangenheit seiner Familie nicht gerecht werden würde? Was, wenn er im Vergleich zu seinen Vorvätern kläglich versagen würde? Oftmals fühlte der junge König sich verloren, unreif, seiner Aufgabe nicht gewachsen - und so oft hatte er sich gewünscht, jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, der ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen könnte. Hoffnungsvoll warf er einen Blick zu Elladan, der irgendwie abwesend wirkte, tief in Gedanken versunken. Vielleicht würden Elladan und Elrohir nun in Minas Tirith bleiben? Vielleicht würden die Beiden ihn auf die Weise unterstützen, auf die er sich Unterstützung wünschte? Immerhin hatten die Brüder schon seinem Vater treu zur Seite gestanden, sowohl in der Schlacht als auch als Freunde... Wieso sollten sie also nicht auch ihm zur Seite stehen?

Mittlerweile hatten die beiden Männer das große Gebäude nahe des Turmes erreicht, in dem die königliche Familie hauste. Immer noch schweigend betraten sie das Bauwerk durch das große, hölzerne Portal und folgten einem hohen, aus weißem Stein erbautem Gang bis zu einem weiteren, kleineren Tor. Eldarion öffnete eine der beiden Torhälften und bedeutete seinem Onkel, einzutreten. Elladan nickte ihm leicht zu und betrat die Halle schließlich, sich erst einmal umblickend. Er befand sich wohl in einer Art Gemeinschaftssaal - die Grundfläche des Raums war exakt quadratisch angelegt und, wie der Rest der Räumlichkeiten, vorwiegend in hellen Farben gehalten. Eine lange Tafel, die wie eine Verlängerung des Gangs positioniert war, war einige Meter von der Tür entfernt aufgestellt worden und verlief bis einige Meter vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand, wo in einem großen Kamin trotz des wärmer werdenden Wetters noch ein Feuer prasselte und ein interessantes Schattenspiel auf die etwas geschwärzte Rückwand sowie den weißen, ebenmäßigen Boden vor der Kaminöffnung warf. Mehrere große, silberne Kandelaber standen in regelmäßigen Abständen auf der marmornen Tafel, welche von insgesamt sechzehn aus dunklem Holz geschnitzten, üppig verzierten Stühlen mit hohen Lehnen gesäumt wurde. Auf jeder der Sitzflächen lagen gemütliche, samtene Sitzkissen in einem cremefarbenen Ton, verziert mit feinen, goldenen Stickereien. In die linke Wand des Raumes war ein riesiges Bücherregal eingearbeitet, welches bis obenhin mit Literatur zu allen Themen gefüllt war, deren Entstehungsdatum noch bis in die Zeiten Numenors zurückreichte - und Elladan wusste, dass dies nur ein Bruchteil dessen war, was in den Archiven und Bibliotheken des Königshauses aufbewahrt wurde. An einigen Stellen dieser Wand waren Leitern angelehnt oder befestigt - genau konnte der Elb dies bei flüchtiger Betrachtung nicht erkennen, doch es spielte auch keinerlei Rolle - über die man die höher gelegenen Regale der etwa sechs bis sieben Meter in die Höhe ragenden Bücherfront erreichen konnte. Auf der rechten Seite des Raums schließlich befand sich eine großzügige Sitzecke, die aus zehn in einem Oval angeordneten, mit dem selben Stoff wie die Sitzkissen bezogenen Sessel bestand. Außerdem standen mehrere kleine, marmorne Tische zwischen den Sesseln, auf denen wiederum silberne Schalen mit allerlei Früchten positioniert waren. Dort entdeckte der Dunkelhaarige auch sogleich vier Personen: die drei Schwestern und Elrohir, seinen Zwillingsbruder. Dieser gewahrte auch seine Anwesenheit, denn kaum war der Blick des Ankömmling auf ihn gefallen, erhob er sich und blickte in seine Richtung.

Elladan! Du kommst spät., ließ er seine klare, angenehme Stimme durch die Halle tönen. Der Angesprochene blickte sich kurz mit einem fragenden Blick zu Eldarion um, welcher ihm zunickte, und schritt dann in Richtung der Anderen.

Nein, Bruder. Du bist früh., sagte er amüsiert, als er die kleine Gruppe schließlich erreichte.

Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dich vor nächster Woche hier antreffen zu können. Er ließ seinen Blick über seine drei Nichten schweifen und nickte jeder von ihnen freundlich zu.

Meriliell, Ethuilwen, Anorwen... Es ist schön, euch wieder zu sehen. Meriliell strich eine Strähne ihres langen, dunklen Haares hinter die Ohren und schenkte ihrem Onkel ein schwaches Lächeln.

Ja, das ist es., erwiderte sie mit ihrer angenehmen, dunklen Stimme, Doch wo warst du so lange? Elrohir sagte, dass er damit gerechnet hatte, dich viel früher hier erscheinen zu sehen. Elladan ließ sich, ebenso wie sein Bruder und Eldarion, der nun auch hinzugekommen war, auf einen der Sessel sinken und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er antwortete.

Nun, wie es scheint, haben sich die Söhne Elronds dieses Mal beide getäuscht... Wie gesagt, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, ihn so früh anzutreffen. Aber es ist wohl wahr, ich wurde etwas aufgehalten. Bei diesen Worten verfinsterte sich seine Miene kaum merklich.

Es scheint, als würde im Osten irgendetwas geschehen... Besonders Eldarion horchte bei diesem Satz auf.

Wie meinst du das?, fragte er seinen Onkel, sich gerade aufrichtend und etwas anspannend. Elladan warf einen kurzen Blick zu Elrohir, der diesen mit einem einzelnen Nicken quittierte und sprach dann weiter:

Nun... Im Osten Ithiliens gehen Gerüchte herum, habe ich gehört. Die Elben dort wirken in der Tat rastlos und unruhig - irgendetwas scheint sie zu bedrücken. Etwas, das vermutlich von Mordor ausgeht. Was genau es ist, konnte mir niemand von ihnen sagen, und ich habe mit Einigen gesprochen. Die einzige Antwort, die mir gegeben wurde, war: 'Es ist wie eine Vorahnung, ein ungutes Gefühl.' Eldarion hatte seiner Erzählung mit gesenktem Blick und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen gelauscht und stützte nun den Kopf nachdenklich in eine Hand.

Mir ist noch nichts dergleichen zu Ohren gekommen., sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile, Sollte irgendetwas Unnatürliches vor sich gehen, hätten mich meine Kundschafter schon längst informiert. Sie reisen weiter als Elben und normale Leute, fast bis zu den Wurzeln des Schicksalsbergs... Diesmal war es Elrohir, der das Wort ergriff - genau wie sein Bruder hatte er gemerkt, dass Eldarion versuchte, sich selbst mit diesen Worten zu beruhigen.

Die Sinne der Elben sind geschulter als die deines Volkes, Eldarion - ihre Rastlosigkeit muss keineswegs bedeuten, dass eine Gefahr besteht. Sie ist eher ein Zeichen dafür, dass sich etwas zusammenbraut. Du weißt das. Erst zuckte der junge König leicht zusammen, dann blickte er auf, erst zu Elladan und Elrohir, dann zu seinen Schwestern. Es war Anorwen, die zuerst auf seinen stummen Hilferuf reagierte. Sie räusperte sich leise, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Übrigen von Eldarion ab- und auf sich zu lenken und sagte dann:

Nun, was immer sich zusammenbraut, muss doch nicht unbedingt eine Gefahr sein. Die Zeit der Elben auf Mittelerde ist vorbei, das wisst ihr... Vielleicht ist es der Ruf des Westens, der ihnen das Gefühl gibt, in Gefahr zu sein? Kritisch lagen ihre Augen auf den Brüdern.

Ihr verspürt ihn doch auch, diesen Ruf? Ich sehe es in euren Augen... Bei diesen Worten der jungen Frau lachte Elladan hell auf. Er blickte wieder zu Eldarion, welcher ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue kritisch in Augenschein nahm, und sagte:

Wie wahr deine Worte doch gesprochen waren, Eldarion... Diese junge Frau ist wahrlich ein Abbild Galadriels! Mit einem amüsierten Strahlen in den Augen wandte er die Augen schließlich zu Elrohir.

Mit ihr an seiner Seite hat er nichts zu befürchten, wenn wir gehen... Elrohir nickte leicht, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder seinen Nichten und dem Neffen, deren Gesichter eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Verwirrung und angedeutetem Entsetzen aufzeigten. Er räusperte sich leise, ließ den Blick erneut zu seinem Zwilling schweifen und sagte dann endlich:

Der eigentliche Grund, warum wir gekommen sind war, Abschied zu nehmen... Abschied von euch und eurem Vater. Wir werden in den Westen gehen. Nicht nur in Eldarions Gesicht zeigte sich in diesem Moment Entsetzen - auch seine Schwestern waren getroffen. Doch keine von ihnen vermochte die Gefühle ihres Bruder nachvollziehen. Der junge Mann hatte das Gefühl, dass der Boden unter seinen Füßen weggebrochen wäre. Er stürzte in ein tiefes Loch - hatte er doch bis eben noch darauf gehofft, nein, damit gerechnet, dass die Brüder bei ihm in Minas Tirith bleiben würden... Bei Elladans Worten war er sicher gewesen, dass er ihn aufgesucht hatte, um ihm, falls wirklich Etwas geschehen sollte, mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen. Sie konnten nicht einfach gehen.... Nein, das konnten sie nicht!

Ihr könnt nicht gehen!, brach es sogleich aus ihm hervor, ohne, dass er es wirklich realisierte, Ihr habt euch entschieden, in Mittelerde zu verweilen und sterblich zu werden, genau wie Mutter! Seine Hände hatten sich ohne seine Kenntnisnahme fest in die Armlehnen des Sessels gekrallt, was sie leicht zittern ließ. Doch auch die besorgten Blicke seiner Schwestern nahm er nicht zur Kenntnis.

Nein, Eldarion, du irrst., fuhr Elrohir an seines Bruders statt fort, Unsere Entscheidung war eine andere als die Arwen Undómiels... Wir haben unsere Abreise sozusagen verschoben. Denn im Gegensatz zu unserem Vater hatten wir im Herzen noch keinen Abschied von diesen Gestaden genommen. Doch nun haben wir es. Wir werden im Süden an Bord eines Schiffes gehen - und wir werden nicht die Einzigen sein, die mit diesem Schiff in den Westen segeln. Viele der Sindar Ithiliens werden mit uns kommen, Eldarion.

Ihm war, als würde etwas auf seine Lungen drücken, denn das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Erst eine Berührung auf seiner Haut ließ ihn wieder aufblicken - direkt in Ethuilwens grüne Augen. Schweigend hatte sie ihre Hand auf seine gelegt, schweigend blickte sie ihn an, doch verstand er deutlich, was sie ausdrücken wollte. Schwer schluckte er, dann holte er tief Luft und wollte schließlich wieder etwas sagen, als Anorwen erneut das Wort ergriff.

Wann wollt ihr gehen?, fragte sie ruhig und beinahe unberührt - ganz so, als hätte sie gewusst, dass dies geschehen würde. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hatte sie es sogar gewusst? Viele Dinge an der Blonden waren rätselhaft, sogar für jene, die ihr am Nähesten standen.

Wir werden noch einige Tage hier verweilen, um gebührend Abschied nehmen zu könne. Dann treten wir die Reise in den Süden an., erwiderte Elrohir auf ihre Frage.

Das ist nicht gerecht., meldete sich da Meriliell zum ersten Mal zu Wort. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend in ihrem Sessel verharrt, die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen und sah so gar nicht damenhaft aus, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss und schwer mit ihren Tränen zu kämpfen schien. Als die Blicke sich ihr zuwandten, schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und fuhr fort:

Es ist nicht gerecht... Wer soll denn noch alles gehen? Verlassen uns jetzt alle? Ihre blonde Schwester musterte die Ältere, die jedoch im Vergleich zu ihr viel jünger erschien, mitleidig. Kurz überlegte sie, dann erhob sie sich jedoch von ihrem Sessel und kniete vor ihrer Schwester nieder.

Meriliell... Deine Behauptungen sind das einzig Ungerechte., sagte sie ernst, Wir alle wussten, das Vater eines Tages sterben würde - es ist das Los der Menschen. Und wir wussten auch, das Mutter mit ihm gehen würde. Klage Elladan und Elrohir nicht dafür an, dass sie eine andere Entscheidung fällen als ihre Schwester. Schuldbewusst blickte die Angesprochene zu Boden, bevor ihr eine einsame Träne die Wange hinabrollte. Dann erhob sie sich, murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung und verschwand lautlos in Richtung des Ausgangs. Ethuilwen erhob sich nun ebenfalls mit einem leisen Seufzen und nickte den Übrigen zu.

Ich werde mich um sie kümmern. Mit diesen Worten raffte sie ihr langes Gewand etwas zusammen und folgte der Jüngeren. Anorwen erhob sich wieder vom Boden und nahm in dem Sessel an Eldarions Seite, in dem bis eben noch ihre älteste Schwester gesessen hattte, Platz. Sie strich ihr goldenes Haar, das ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern fiel, nach hinten und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit schließlich wieder ihren Onkeln zu. 

Verzeiht ihr Verhalten... Meriliell ist noch jung und weit davon entfernt, die Welt zu begreifen. Elladan bedachte ihre Aussage mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln.

Bedenkt man, dass du noch jünger bist als sie, Anorwen, erscheint diese Aussage beinahe schon befremdlich., sagte er leise mit einem Unterton, der fast als neckisch aufgefasst werden konnte - doch noch etwas Anderes schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Die junge Frau schüttelte darüber nur leicht den Kopf und erwiderte:

Ihr Herz neigt mehr dazu, sich Gefühlen hinzugeben als meines - so verliert sie oftmals den klaren Blick auf die Dinge. Auch Anárion, der Bruder Isildurs, war jünger, doch er hätte den Krieg am Ende des zweiten Zeitalters vielleicht mit der Vernichtung des Ringes enden lassen. Die beiden Elben schienen etwas überrascht über ihre Ausführung zu sein, doch fingen sie sich schnell wieder.

Du hast dich in der Tat zu einer wirklich erstaunlichen Person entwickelt., brachte Elrohir schließlich hervor, wieder sein Lächeln findend.

Doch nun würden wir uns gerne zurückziehen - mein Bruder und ich wollen von eurem Vater Abschied nehmen. Eldarion nickte den Beiden zu, als sie sich erhoben, und sagte leise:

Alle Hallen stehen euch offen... Geht, wohin es euch beliebt. Kennt ihr den Weg zum Haus der Könige? Er spürte, wie langsam wieder die Trauer nach seiner Seele griff, als er an die Ruhestätte seines Vaters dachte, versuchte jedoch sein Möglichstes, dagegen anzukommen. Als Elladan seine Frage bejahte, lenkte der junge Mann den Blick gen Boden und wartete ab, bis die Elben die Halle verlassen und das Tor hinter sich geschlossen hatten, bevor er wieder zu seiner Schwester aufblickte. Anorwen erkannte mit einem Blick in seine Augen, was das Herz ihres Bruders beschwerte, stand auf und nahm auf der Lehne seines großen Sessels Platz, einen der in weiß gehüllten Arme um seine muskulösen, jedoch von Gram gebeugten Schultern zu legen.

Eldarion... Sorge dich nicht zu sehr, Bruder. Diese Unruhe unter den Elben... Ich bezweifle, dass sie auf eine drohende Gefahr zurückzuführen ist. Und selbst wenn Etwas geschehen sollte, so bleibt bis dahin noch viel Zeit. Wir werden sicherlich nicht unvorbereitet getroffen werden, glaube mir. Der Dunkelhaarige blickte auf in ihre blauen Augen und rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab.

Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Wie immer... Leicht strich ihm seine Schwester übers Haar und erhob sich mit einem Lächeln.

Ich werde mich eine Weile zurückziehen. Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn du dich etwas ausruhen würdest, bevor du in den Thronsaal zurückkehrst? Ihr Bruder quittierte dies mit einem Kopfschütteln und erhob sich ebenfalls. Gemeinsam mit der schlanken Frau ging er an der langen Tafel vorbei zu dem Tor und öffnete es für sie. Als er nach ihr hindurch getreten war, zog er den Flügel hinter sich zu und seufzte leise.

Nein. Ich würde keinen Schlaf finden - außerdem habe ich Pflichten wahrzunehmen, auch, wenn es nicht so scheint. Anorwen signalisierte ihr Verständnis mit einer flüchtigen Umarmung und öffnete dann eine kleinere Tür zu ihrer Rechten, welche in einen weiteren Gang führte - dort lagen die Gemächer der drei Schwestern. Beinahe lautlos schritt sie hindurch und auf ihre Räumlichkeiten zu, während der König wieder dem langen Gang folgte, um zu seinem Thron zurückzukehren. Es gab wirklich vieles, worüber er nachdenken musste...

~*~*~*~

Zwei Tage waren seit der Ankunft Elladans vergangen, als sich das Tor zum Thronsaal erneut überraschend öffnete. Wieder hob der Regent hierbei überrascht, beinahe schon verstimmt den Blick, und wieder hellte sich seine Miene ungleich auf, als er erkannte, wer eingetreten war - und diesmal waren die Gestalten nicht zu verkennen... Sie wären es auch nicht gewesen, hätten sie sich in den kompletten Körper verdeckenden Kutten gehüllt. Eine solche Kombination gab es wahrlich nur einmal.

Ihr hier?, fragte der Schwarzhaarige erstaunt und zugleich erfreut, als er den hochgewachsenen, in schöne Grüntone gekleideten Elb mit den langen, blonden Haaren musterte und seinen Blick danach zu dem Zwerg schweifen ließ, welcher - wie immer - in seine Rüstung gekleidet war und irgendetwas Unverständliches, vielleicht sogar Zwergisches in seinen beinahe bodenlangen, verfilzten, rotbraunen Bart murmelte, der zusammen mit den buschigen, ebenfalls rötlich braunen Augenbrauen nahezu das gesamte Gesicht seines Trägers verdeckte. Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass Gimli überhaupt noch etwas sehen konnte, so wie seine Brauen wucherten. Mit einem Schmunzeln erhob sich Eldarion, als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, und er stieg wie vor einigen Tagen die Stufen, die zu seinem Thron führten, hinab, um die alten Freunde willkommen zu heißen - Legolas wurde mit einer ähnlichen Umarmung wie Elladan vor ihm begrüßt, Gimli musste wegen des erheblichen Größenunterschieds zwischen ihm und dem König Gondors mit einem kräftigen Handschlag vorlieb nehmen.

  
Du bist groß geworden, Junge., murmelte er ob dieser Tatsache beinahe etwas mürrisch, Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass du kleiner warst als ich! Eldarion bedachte diese Aussage nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Es ist knapp achtzig Jahre her, dass ich kleiner war als du, Gimli., erwiderte mit einem leicht spöttischen Ton in der Stimme. Der Zwerg grummelte leise und fügte seiner Aussage schließlich hinzu:

  
Na gut... Vorgestern. Eldarion lachte kurz auf und schenkte ihm dann ein freundliches Lächeln.

Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, alter Freund., sagte er und klopfte dem Angesprochenen hart auf den Rücken, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

Was soll das heißen, 'alter Freund'?, beschwerte sich nun der Zwerg, Ich bin in meinen besten Jahren! Wenn du über alte Leute sprechen willst, solltest du dich lieber an den Elbenherrn hier wenden. Er trat etwas zur Seite, um Legolas, welcher die Beiden geduldig beobachtet und ihnen gelauscht hatte, Platz für eine Begrüßung zu lassen.

Legolas... Welch Freude, dich wohl auf zu sehen! Doch es gibt etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden möchte. Gut, dass du hier bist. Eldarion plante, sogleich zur Sache zu kommen. Immerhin war Legolas der Fürst der Elben Ithiliens - er müsste über die seltsamen Ereignisse und die Gefühle der Elben informiert sein. Anstatt den Jüngeren zu Wort kommen zu lassen, hob er allerdings abwehrend eine Hand.

Später, Eldarion. Ich weiß, wonach du mich fragen willst, doch noch werde ich nicht darüber mit dir sprechen. Zuerst will ich Aragorn die letzte Ehre erweisen. Leicht neigte er das Haupt und senkte den Blick.

Verzeih, dass wir nicht früher kamen - doch die Nachricht seines Dahinscheidens erreichte mich erst spät in Ithilien. Und die Reise zu Gimli war ebenfalls lang. Ich wollte jedoch nicht ohne ihn kommen. Eldarion winkte lediglich ab und lächelte leicht.

Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen - schließlich kann ich nicht von euch erwarten, dass ihr stets auf Abruf für mich bereit steht. Der hochgewachsene Elb deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, dann wechselte er das Thema.

Wie geht es deinen Schwestern? Wie haben sie es verarbeitet?, fragte er. Eldarion seufzte leise und wandte den Blick ab, als würde er in die Ferne schauen - und dies hätte er auch getan, würden nicht die Mauern Ecthelions die Sicht verwehren.

, begann er zögerlich, ihre Reaktionen waren sehr unterschiedlich. Anorwen trägt alles mit Fassung, wie eh und je - sie scheint völlig ruhig und unverändert. Ethuilwen verschließt sich vor mir wie vor ihren Schwestern... Sie zeigt zwar immer Stärke, wenn wir zusammen sind, aber ich spüre, dass sie sehr leidet. Es grämt mich, dass sie nicht darüber spricht, aber... Er seufzte leise und ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen. Sein Blick kehrte wieder zu den beiden Besuchern zurück und er fuhr fort:

Meriliell reagiert so, wie man es von ihr erwarten würde - ihr wisst, dass sie schon immer sehr gefühlvoll und empfindlich war. Sie hat der Verlust wohl von uns allen am Härtesten getroffen. Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein, dann begann der Zwerg schließlich, erneut etwas in seinen Bart zu murmeln. Die Blicke der Anderen trafen ihn wieder, und als er zu ihnen aufblickte, setzte er ein verlegenes Grinsen auf.

Ich habe nur überlegt... Wisst ihr, ich würde der Kleinen gerne helfen. Sie ist doch so ein liebenswürdiges, kleines Mädchen. Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf und erwiderte neckisch:

Sie ist ein ganzes Stück größer als du, Gimli... Auch, wenn sie wahrscheinlich weniger wiegt. Er erreichte mit dieser Bemerkung einen leichten Hieb seines Freundes in den Bauch und das Gelächter Eldarions.

Manche Dinge ändern sich nie., grummelte der kleinste der Drei vor sich hin und bedachte die beiden Hochgewachsenen mit kritischen Blicken.

Und das ist auch gut so., erwiderte Legolas, dessen geschärftes Gehör der Zwerg nur zu gerne vergaß, daraufhin. Eldarion deutete indessen auf den Eingang und lenkte seine Schritte dann in Richtung des Gebäudes, in das er nicht allzu lange zuvor auch Elladan und vor ihm Elrohir geleitet hatte.

Kommt... Ihr solltet die Anderen treffen. Elladan und Elrohir sind auch hier. Bei dieser Aussage horchte Legolas auf. Gefolgt von einem murrenden Zwerg folgte er dem König federnden Schrittes und fragte:

So? Was führt die Beiden hier her? Es gelang ihm nur teilweise, das seltsame Gefühl, welches sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen - er kam jedoch nicht umhin, einen vielsagenden Blick zu Gimli zu werfen. Eldarion jedoch nahm dies nicht wahr, da er den Blick nach vorne gerichtet hielt.

Das Selbe wie euch... Der Abschied von Vater... Leise seufzte er. Wieso sollte er nicht alles erzählen? Legolas und Gimli waren seines Vaters beste Freunde gewesen, denen auch er selbst Vertrauen schenken konnte - außerdem würden sie früher oder später von den wirklichen Beweggründen der Söhne Elronds erfahren. 

Und... der Abschied von uns. Sie werden bald in den Westen segeln, mit einer Gruppe der Elben Ithiliens. Sein Blick glitt nun doch zu dem Elbenfürsten an seiner Seite, und nun bemerkte er dessen düstere Miene, die er bei der Erwähnung des Westens angenommen hatte.

Alles in Ordnung?, fragte er mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme. Der Elb wandte die Augen kurz gen Osten ab, dann blickte er den Jüngeren wieder an. Mit etwas Mühe rang er sich ein Lächeln ab und erwiderte:

Ja. Ich dachte nur gerade nach. Gehen wir zu den Anderen? Eldarion nickte, etwas unzufrieden mit der erhaltenen Antwort, und führte die Beiden schließlich in die große Halle, wo sich Elladan und Elrohir mit der Bücherfront beschäftigten. Diese Betätigung gaben sie beim Eintritt der Neuankömmlinge jedoch sofort auf und gingen ihnen entgegen.

Mae govannen, Legolas!, rief Elrohir, welcher gerade ein altes Pergament zusammenrollte, seinem alten Freund aus dem Düsterwald entgegen.

  
Mae govannen, Elladan a Elrohir!, erwiderte der Angesprochene erfreut, als er die Beiden erblickte. Es war nicht allzu lange her, dass sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten, doch war er froh, sie hier wiedersehen zu können. Diese Begegnung würde ihnen allen wohl einige Probleme ersparen.

Ist alles vorbereitet für die Reise?, fragte Elladan den Fürsten leise - doch nicht leise genug. Eldarion gefror bei diesen Worten, als wäre er soeben versteinert worden und unterbrach seine Unterhaltung mit Gimli.

, fragte er nach einigen Minuten eisernen Schweigens, Du... du gehst mit ihnen, Legolas? Du fährst auch in den Westen? Gimli räusperte sich, während der junge König seinen Blick zu dem Blonden umwandte. Der Zwerg fühlte sich deutlich unwohl in seiner Haut und schien froh darüber, nicht sprechen zu müssen. Legolas indessen nickte zögerlich und erwiderte:

Ja, Eldarion. Elladan und Elrohir werden mit mir und meiner Sippe in den Westen segeln. Genauso wie Gimli. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit wurde der Boden unter den Füßen Eldarions weggezogen, zum zweiten Mal fühlte er sich so, als falle er in ein Loch ohne Boden, jenseits aller Hoffnung. Nicht nur seine Onkel, sondern auch diejenigen, die ihm wie ältere Brüder gewesen waren, verließen ihn nun! Wer sollte ihm jetzt mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen? Auf wen könnte er bauen? Wessen Erfahrung zu Rate ziehen, wenn er nicht weiter wusste?

Der junge Mann hörte nicht auf die Stimme seines Onkels. Er fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick verlassen, verlassen und allein. Bilder seiner Kindheit zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, Bilder und Erinnerungen an die unzähligen Male, wo er diesen vier Männern begegnet war, die wohl ebenso viel Einfluss auf sein Leben genommen hatten wie seine Eltern und Geschwister. Sie waren mehr für ihn als Freunde, sie waren ein Teil seiner Familie, ein Teil seiner Welt. Wieso wollten sie seine Welt auseinander reißen?

Auch Legolas' Stimme schaffte es nicht, zu dem jungen Mann hindurchzudringen. Er stand da, schweigend, den Blick nun wieder zum Boden gesenkt, die Fäuste öffnend und schließend. Nein... nein, das war... das konnte nicht real sein. Es war zu viel auf einmal. Sicherlich würde er gleich aufwachen und bemerken, dass dies alles nur ein Alptraum war!

Diesmal zeigte der Angesprochene eine Reaktion - allerdings nicht auf die Stimme, sondern auf die Hand Elrohirs, welche sich nachdrücklich auf seine Schulter gesenkt hatte und leicht an ihm rüttelte. Er blinzelte mehrfach, bis er realisierte, wo und in welcher Situation er sich gerade befand, dann schüttelte er zaghaft den Kopf.

Es ist... in Ordnung. Ich... ich denke, ich werde mich eine Weile zurückziehen. Legolas, Gimli, warum geht ihr nicht ins Haus der Könige, um euren endgültigen Abschied zu nehmen? Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, fuhr der König herum, befreite sich in der selben Bewegung aus dem Griff seines Onkels und stürzte mit hastigen Schritten aus der Halle. Nein... das musste alles ein Traum sein! Unmöglich, dass sie ihn alle verließen!


End file.
